Together, we are a sanctuary 1
by HakuKitsune709
Summary: Ukah is a girl lost in a cold dark world. Neglected and tortured from the villagers she can find no peace when all she wants is a sactuary and a friend in need. She is near death and one person came to help her haku. Can they become a sanctuary together ?


**_Together, we are a sanctuary_**

**Anime**, **Naruto, Haku**

**Romance/action**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, not me!**

**Warning- some abuse in this story**

* * *

_Chapter 1:start_

I try to find sanctuary, but I never seem to find any peace, or is there any peace for me at all in my desolate area in my desolate world. Will I ever find a sanctuary?

_morning_

I woke up and looked out my window that was broken feeling the cool breeze come though it making me shiver because of the dead winter approaching me soon. Then I sulked out of my torn bed sheets to go to the bathroom and get on with my day. In the mirror, after I took a shower I looked at myself. My long, black, cold, dirty hair touched my dark, cold pale skin though my blood red colored eyes that everyone hated and I myself hated as well. I got on with it and went to my chopped- up wardrobe closet to get something on. I chose a tank top shirt that stopped above my belly-button and some wide-legged pants. Then I ventured out of my torn down house in to the world which was just as desolate as my house and soul

in the town

Everyone stared at me. At my looks, how I look at them like I was just some outsider or enemy waiting to attack them though their eyes I was the monster they hood their children from me thinking I would eat them or kill them when I'm really not a bad person they just didn't understand at all

* * *

_later on that day_

I sat on the outskirts of town, the only place I could think and thought about some things, some things that would happen to me, things that happen to me, some things that would happen to my life and will it be good or bad, and I didn't know if I would live long enough to find out some of my thoughts but I hardly doubted that I would live, If the villagers would kill me, the lack of food source, hypothermia, or the frost bite since I never took care of my body heat very well. I sulked once more and then ventured back into the town where I am treated as dirt and half the time thrown into it by random villagers

I was going back to my house to see if I even had any food left when I was stopped by 3 villagers with the murderous look into their cold eyes

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"Its time for you to pay monster" said one of them

"Why? What did I do? "I asked with command. I wanted to know why they were doing this

"You've caused our town to fear and hate ever since you and your family came here with your Kekkei Genkai we had to fight. We spared you because we did not know if you had the kekkei genkai of your remaining family but you do so now you will be deceased today on this very day"

I stood my ground as hey came closer to me, I tried to run but there was no use since they grabbed me by the wrist and snapped it

"Ahhhhhh ! " I screamed out in pain but still have the thought of trying to escape these men

After they tied me up they threw me to the ground and started to hit me with rocks to knock me out . Unfortunately it was working I felt my subconscious slip and my vision became blurry I heard a slight voice. I couldn't quite hear the person but I knew that the person wasn't there to save me just to join the group and witness that I was going to die. I passed out knowing I would be dead before I woke up

* * *

_Haku's POV_

I saw this girl was hurt I didn't know why they were doing this so I came up to stop them

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention

they turned around and by the time they did I stuck my senbon with perfect accuracy, They fell by my hand, Then I went over to the girl

She was bruised, cut, and bandaged which would mean that she had the same situation over and over again. I had no choice I didn't want to leave her to die in the cold weather so I picked her up and brought her where I thought best to treat her wounds, I picked her up and carried her out of the village where she could not be hurt anymore.

* * *

_Your POV_

I woke up when I supposedly thought I was dead. I rose up very quickly feeling a sting though my whole body feeling that someone had tampered with my body. It felt as if someone treated me with medicine

"Waking up now." said a voice which sounded familiar from before when the villagers were abusing me

I looked at the figure walking to me

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

She felt stunned that this person saved her and treated her

"Why?" I asked

"I thought you needed help to get away from them."

"How did you know?"

"When I came to this village because of my master's mission. I saw they were all looking at you with bloodlust in their eyes. I had that same look given to me at that time too"

"You did?" I replied back, then looking at him with fascination that someone shared the same thing I did

The person chuckled. "Yes I did. And I'm glad that I escaped and didn't die an orphan, but lived like a person should live and I'm hoping you will too"

"Thanks." I said to the person

"No need to thank me, I wanted to do that."

The person started to get up and leave the room "by the way I saw that your ribs were showing which means you didn't have any food for a while so I'm going to get you some food okay"

"Wait!" I yelled. I didn't want the person that saved me leave

"Yes?"

" Uh." I said feeling embarrassed then made up a question she didn't even know "What is your name?"

"Haku. And what is yours?"

"Ukah. Ukah Zolzlazori" I said with hesitation

"Well Ukah Zolzlazori , It's nice to meet you" haku said

"The same of you too" I replied back with a smile for the first time in my existence

* * *

Well how was that for a beginning I know that it was very annoying when I kept calling haku "the person" I am very sorry for that IF it annoyed you so much


End file.
